100 Words, 100 Stories
by Scarlett Masquerade
Summary: A 100-story collection of 100-word drabbles. Sweenett, Sweency, Sweenettcy, Johanna/Anthony, Johanna/Turpin, whatever strikes my little fancy.
1. Caught

**Caught**

The words of the new judge rang out of the crowd with a gong-like resonance that shook the pair standing on the gallows to their souls. Sweeney glanced over to Nellie and they stretched their hands toward each other simultaneously. Their fingertips did not quite meet.

The rough nooses were yanked over their heads. A tear slid down Nellie's upturned face as her lips moved silently. Sweeney shuffled over, just half a step, so that he could touch Nellie's hand. She looked at him gratefully. He opened his mouth.

"I'm so-"

The trapdoors dropped out from under their feet.


	2. What?

**What?**

Johanna smiled as she felt Anthony's hand slide lightly down her bare hip.

"I love you," she whispered close to his ear.

"I love you too." Anthony pulled her closer until they were one being, entwined in a dance of love and satin sheets. Johanna's world narrowed down to two people, herself and her lover. It was so beautiful.

The door flew open.

Johanna screamed, yanking the sheets up to cover her, and toppled out of bed. But when she dared a glance at Judge Turpin, she realized his lecherous gaze wasn't fixed on her.

It was on Anthony.


	3. Sweet Dream

**Sweet Dream**

Sweeney was holding Nellie with one hand on her lower back and one carrying her hand. She leaned into his chest and they whirled to the music. Her silver, black, and red ball gown swirled around her in a vortex of hoopskirts, petticoats, and silk.

Sweeney bent his head until his soft mouth grazed Nellie's ear.

"Nellie, I love you more than anything," he whispered, then moved his lips to her face and they kissed. She opened her mouth to respond to Sweeney's beautiful sentiment...

And woke up.

Tears rolled down her face while the sun rose into the sky...


	4. What Could Have Been

**What Could Have Been...**

Lucy's stomach was pushing the limits of her widest dresses; labor could not be far off. This time a year ago, when Johanna was born, Benjamin couldn't have been happier.

Now, he was terrified.

Lucy stayed in bed all day. When she tried to move, burning pains sliced through her abdomen. One day, as she moved into labor, the midwife could not be found. Lucy labored for sixteen hours before dying as the unbreathing baby slid out of her womb. Benjamin collapsed over her body.

As he sobbed, there fell a comforting hand on his back. He looked up.

Nellie...

tbc?


	5. What Could Have Been Pt2: Happy or Sad

**What Could Have Been, Part Two**

**(Sad Option)**

"Mr. TBarker, I'm so sorry," Nellie whispered. She lowered her head onto his shoulder and a few tears soaked into the sleeve of his shirt. He stood still for a moment, until the reality hit him. He staggered back, making inhuman noises. Lucy. Dead. No.

Whipping around, he threw Nellie off his shoulder. She fell next to the bed and he kicked out at her wildly.

"Stop!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up, a shield. But he didn't stop. He didn't stop until there wasn't a living soul left in the room, just three empty shells lying tangled sadly together.

**(Happy Option)**

"Mr. Barker, I'm so sorry," Nellie whispered. She lowered her head onto his shoulder and a few tears soaked into the sleeve of his shirt. He stood still for a moment, until the reality hit him. He staggered back, making inhuman noises. Lucy. Dead. No.

He turned slowly, a lost child. Nellie put her arms around him, and he sagged into her. The pair slipped to the floor, and her little arms barely stretched around him as he cried.

Despite her sadness, Nellie felt hope. She mouthed the three words she longed to say, testing them, and they felt lovely.


	6. Christmas: Nellie Style

**Christmas: Nellie Style  
**

"I love it, mum!" Toby cried, beaming at the bottle of gin tied with a red ribbon and immediately throwing half of it down.

"Mr. T, it's your turn," Nellie prodded. Sweeney, seeming to jerk awake, mechanically unwrapped the brightly colored box and lifted the lid. He stared in shock for a solid minute before flinging the box across the room and running upstairs as fast as he could.

"He didn't like it," said Nellie, amused.

"Huh? What was it?"

"Hee hee," Nellie giggled, holding up a small rubber object.

"Um." Toby turned green and stumbled away to the kitchen.


	7. A Sweeney Todd Thanksgiving

**A Sweeney Todd Thanksgiving***

Nellie regarded the gigantic meat pie that dominated the table.

"I'm sorry, Toby darling, but I couldn't afford a turkey this year. Your fine with a pie, aren't you?"

"'Course. Smells great," Toby said happily. Nellie beamed and sliced into the center with a stolen razor, quickly reaching in and tossing away an ear stuck in the filling.

Sweeney stomped down the stairs.

"MRS. LOVETT! I'm missing--" He stopped short, staring at the table.

"Thanksgiving, love," Nellie reminded him.

"You're using _Sally_ to cut a meat pie?!"

"Sally? Really, Mr. Todd, I think you have more issues than I thought."

_***Yes, I know English people don't celebrate Thanksgiving. Well... they do now.**_

_**Anyhoo, check out .com/art/Nellie-Lovett-1-104958730 for pictures of me as Mrs. Lovett! The dress is really amazing.**_

_**Edit: That link is for deviantart, by the way. My username is LovelyLittleFear.  
**_


	8. Mea Culpa

**Mea Culpa**

Turpin stared through the peephole he'd carved in Johanna's wall, yearning and hating himself for it. _How fast, how devastatingly fast she's become a woman, _he despaired.

"Oh, Johanna," he murmured, too quietly to be heard. "I'm going to lose you..."

_NO. NO. _Surely it was a sin to feel the way he felt about a daughter? He hastily muttered a Mass.

"_Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa..." _My fault, myfault, my most grievous fault. But before he could finish, the sun shone through Johanna's nightgown, outlining-

_No._ He wouldn't think that way.

"Johanna..."


End file.
